


Nin Estar Aranel

by loyalbloggerwhoshoots



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalbloggerwhoshoots/pseuds/loyalbloggerwhoshoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mae govannen. My name is Aranel Highelven. I am an Elven princess, granddaughter of the White Lady Galadriel. I lived in Rivendell for a short time with the Lord Elrond and his charge Estel. Then I moved back to Lothlorien to live with my grandmother - she let me wander freely about Middle Earth. <br/>	I was given this journal by my uncle. It is green leather with an Elvish “A” rune embossed on the front.<br/>	I am on an adventure that bears recording. This is the record I will leave, with my private thoughts and opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a fic I started writing when I was FIRST STARTING OUT as a writer. Therefore, forgive me for how horrible it is. I wanted to take her through the entirety of the Lord of the Rings trilogy, but right now, I only have so many entries of her journal done, and I will be updating the chapters as I hunt them down on my computer.

Many have described me as gentle, graceful, and passionate, a statuesque beauty, tall, fair, and slender. My hair falls to my waist, a cascade of wheat blonde locks. My eyes are normally green, a misty jade green, but they change color with strong emotion and sometimes even at will. I feel at my best when I am in archer’s garb with a bow in my hand and a quiver full of arrows strapped to my back. That is how I greeted Estel as he foraged on the ground for something, years later.  
“What’s this? A Ranger caught off his guard?”  
He slowly turned, with a slight grin on his rugged face.” Sister,” said he (for we were as close as siblings).   
“Estel! You are so nervous! What is wrong?” I asked.  
“I am looking for some athelas for a young Hobbit who is lying in the clearing yonder. He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade, and…”  
“What?!?” I cried. “Why are the Nine away from Minas Morgul?”  
“ The One has been discovered.”  
With these words, a chill went up and down my spine. “The One Ring? Was it not destroyed then? I mean, I had heard some rumors, but I thought…” I stammered.  
“It’s quite a long story how it happened that the Ring was not destroyed, but I have not time to tell you nor is it relevent now. Frodo ~the Hobbit~ is dying! He needs Elvish medicine!”  
Well, that settled it. I was a part of this adventure whether I liked it or not. So, I mounted my chestnut mare, Lómë, and cantered towards the clearing.

Frodo’s POV>>> Pain!!! Black shapes danced before my eyes. Sam grasped my hand. They were three stone trolls. As I looked, Sam shouted loudly to Strider “He’s goin’ cold!”  
I heard other voices that I painfully recognized as Strider, Merry, and Pippin’s voices. “Is he going to die?” “He is passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them.” I then heard an ear-splitting screech, and Merry’s voice saying, “They're close!”  
Then I heard some indistinct murmuring. Sam and Strider ran off into the whirling darkness. ARGH!!! PAIN!!!  
As quickly as the pain and shapes had come back, they vanished into a brilliant light. A glowing elf-maiden in white robes, as beautiful as anything I had ever seen, galloped into view. She was like the morning star, and yet there was something simply different about her. She dismounted and walked slowly over to me and spoke. Such a heavenly voice! “Frodo, Im Aranel. Telin le thaed Lasto beth nin, tolo dan na ngalad. ( Translated: I'm Aranel. I've come to help you. Hear my voice. Return to the light.)

I stared at Frodo as Estel chewed on the athelas plant, then placed it on the Morgul blade wound. His startling light blue eyes had started to glaze over. He was almost too far gone.  
Around me, the hobbits were talking amongst themselves. “Who is she?” “She’s an elf!”  
I spoke to Estel in Elvish, so that the Hobbits would not understand. “He’s fading fast. I will take him to my uncle in Rivendell. You were right. He does need Elvish medicine.“ Of course, Estel had to argue with me, even in this time of need for haste. As he lifted Frodo onto my stallion, he spoke (also in Elvish) “No, I will take him. Dartho guin berian. Rych le ad tolthathon.” (Translated: Stay with the hobbits. I will send horses for you.)  
So foolish, I thought. Sighing, I responded, still in Elvish, “ If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him. I do not fear them. These other Hobbits need your help, Estel. You know them. Besides,” I added, “I am the faster rider.” I grinned.  
He opened his mouth to argue, then closed it as he placed his hand on mine. I was touched by this gesture. “Ride hard, and don’t look back. Don’t stop! Remember, the road itself is dangerous. Not to mention the Nazgul. Namarie”  
I quickly mounted, and, with Frodo in front of me, started for Rivendell. As I left, one of the Hobbits shouted to me, “What are you doin’? Those Wraiths are still out there!” I whispered to my horse, “Noro lim, Lómë, noro lim!   
(Translated: (Ride fast, Lómë, ride fast!)  
Through forests and fields I galloped. As I raced across the Plains of Trollshaw, I heard an ear-piercing screech. “Nazgul!” I whispered to myself. “Noro lim, Lómë! (Translated: Ride fast, Lómë!)”  
Suddenly, all the Nine were chasing me! Not only did I have to dodge the rocks and trees around me, I also had to get to the Fords of Brunien before the Nazgul.  
One of the Nazgul closest to me reached out towards Frodo, but I just pushed ahead faster. In a moment, we were at the Fords. Lómë trotted across, then turned. I drew my curved sword.  
“ Give up the halfing, she-elf!” shouted the leader, in a gravelly voice.  
“If you want him, come and claim him!” I shouted, as my mare bucked. My voice carried across the water like thunder.   
Horses neighing frantically, they started to cross the fords, and as they did, I chanted a simple spell ~ for all Elves are versed in spells, and can control most of the elements at need~  
“Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,  
Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!  
Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,   
Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer!”

(Translated: Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!)  
The river quickly rushed to my aid. Only later did I realize that the water had taken the form of charging white horses.  
Suddenly, Frodo collapsed and went limp in my arms as I smiled triumphantly out at the ruin of the Nazgul. I swiftly dismounted and laid Frodo gently on the ground. “No, Frodo, no. Not now.” I whispered. “Please don’t give in.” His eyes slowly but surely glazed over completely. As I clasped him to my breast, I cried softly, “Whatever grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared.” Then I heard my uncle’s voice as if he was right there. “Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan nan galad.” (Translated: Hear my voice. Come back to the light)


	2. Rivendell

I woke up in the late afternoon, with sunshine streaming in through the latticed windows. My legs were very sore from riding yesterday. I got up from my comfortable maple bed and put on a silky olive tunic over soft leather leggings, and slipped on a pair of doehide walking boots.   
I walked out to the balcony, my boots softly padding on the ground. Gazing out over the courtyard and the sunlit hills and river beyond it, I remembered all that had happened yesterday. The Nazgul. The rush of the river. Frodo fainting in my arms.  
Reaching out with my mind, I heard the Hobbits Merry and Pippin talking about things that made no sense to me whatsoever, so I did not even try to discern what they were speaking of. I also noticed that Arwen and Estel were having a small private talk in the room where the Shards of Narsil lay. I would have closed my mind then if I had not sensed a new and unfamiliar presence – an Elf in the Council room with my uncle.   
So that's where I headed. Not just to find out who the strange Elf was, but to greet my uncle, who I had barely seen last night ~ because I was very tired.  
Legolas' POV>>> "When is the Council to take place?" I asked. "The day after tomorrow. By then, the Hobbit Frodo should be awake and feeling much better." Elrond responded. " But I have urgent news that cannot wait!" I said forcefully.  
At that moment, the doors opened and an Elf woman walked swiftly in. She was slightly shorter than me, with wheat colored hair falling to her waist with small braids on the side. As she drew closer, I noticed that her eyes were a startling shade of green, with a depth I could not fathom. She greeted Elrond warmly, then turned to me and asked…  
Aranel's POV>>> "Who is this, uncle?" "Ah, my dear, this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. He has come to discuss the matter brought to us by the Halfing. Legolas, this is my half-niece, Aranel."  
Legolas of Mirkwood? I had not seen nor heard from him in centuries. I used to live in Mirkwood for many years as a younger Elf. I also lived in Gondor, but I will not speak of those years now. Suffice it to say, we had both changed very much. I turned to study this Legolas of Mirkwood. He was about 6'2", with long blond hair, braided on the sides, and bright sky blue eyes. He wore all olive green, and had a longbow and quiver strapped over his cloak. He bowed and brushed my hand with his lips, as was proper for a lady Elf of my standing. "Mae Govennan"  
I greeted him in the same fashion (but without the kissing of the hand), then turned back to my uncle. "My lord, I request that I too may sit in the Council two days hence." "You may." "Thank you. I beg your leave now for I must now go to greet my cousin Arwen."  
“You have our leave, my dear, and I believe you shall find Arwen in the library.”  
“Thank you again, uncle. My lord.” I nodded to both of them and left the room in search of Arwen.  
Oh yrch! My candle is out. I shall write more later.  
Aranel.


	3. Council is Called

Frodo woke up on October 24th. I was in my rooms when the tallest Hobbit, Meriadoc, ran in to tell me. I was dressed in nothing more than my flowing olive green gown and my feet were bare. I ran as quickly as I could to Frodo's room, where Gandalf and the Hobbit Sam were already with him. Gandalf looked strangely disturbed.  
"Is he well again?' I asked Gandalf.  
"Yes I am!" said Frodo jovially. "Gandalf, mayn't I get up now?" he asked. His eyes, though ringed with dark circles, sparkled, and he laughed a hearty laugh.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"As I understand, Frodo, your other two Hobbit friends have been anxious to see you up again. They are out in the courtyard."   
"Thank you, m'lady," he said.  
"No, just Aranel" I said.  
Two days later, Elrond held a Council of people from every free race. Elves, Humans, Hobbits ~for as it turned out, Frodo's uncle Bilbo was also in Rivendell~ and Dwarves. Ai! Here is what happened….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Murder. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
Frodo walked forth nervously and laid the Ring on the stone stand that was in the middle of the room. Many started whispering. Boromir, from Gondor spoke quietly " So it is true. In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." Then as he reached out for it, Elrond shouted "Boromir!" and Gandalf also stood up and cried " Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"   
The words thundered around the council room, hurting the ears of everyone, especially the Elves. Elrond bravely stood up and said, "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."  
Gandalf apologized, saying, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."   
Boromir continued to argue though "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor.” A collective sigh escaped the mouths of everyone in the council room. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay? By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Estel suddenly spoke up. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked angrily  
Legolas stood up quicker than I could stop him and said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
This shocked me. "What?" Estel, Isildur’s heir? Estel was no King, let alone royalty. He was just my brother. No, my very close friend. Boromir also looked bewildered. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" he said quietly. Legolas continued, "And heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn, obviously not wanting anymore of his royal secrets shared at the moment, said, " Havo dad, Legolas."  
Boromir, tired of all the lies, deceit, and other tomfoolery, said steadily, " Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."  
Gandalf, who desperately wanted to keep the peace, said wisely, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."   
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," said Elrond, as he broke into the fray. Gimli, like the idiot Dwarf that he is, angrily said, " Then what are we waiting for?" and hit the Ring with his battle-axe. Then there was something that felt like an earthquake as Gimli’s axe shattered. It felt like the world shattered. Then a dark threatening voice started to whispering in all our minds. For me it was worse, for I heard him whispering in al the minds that were open.  
Elrond glared reproachfully at Gimli, who was now lying on the ground, shaken. “ The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.”


End file.
